


Peachy Keen

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soft Porn, Tickle fic, Tickling, light nsfw, stony has a tickle kink, tickle kink, tickle session, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve might regret his decision of not being tied down for a tickle session, while Tony is having the time of his life with driving his boyfriend crazy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Peachy Keen

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: tickle kink fic - mentions of arousal, goes to light nsfw without being explicit. most of the focus on upperbody

"G-gahd…"

"What's wrong, handsome?"

"N-nothihing."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Everything is peachy kehehehen."

Tony's shoulders shook with a quiet laugh. "If you say so," he replied on a playful note, going back to what he was doing previously. Meaning, slathering Steve's neck with wet, opened mouth kisses.

"Khhhh," Steve tilted his head back, teeth gritting together. His back was pressed against the headboard, naked torso moving with every abrupt breath and fingers constantly twisting into the covers, as he tried his best to not use them. Maybe to push Tony away and curl into a protective ball or maybe to turn the situation around and instead of having his naked boyfriend climbing over him and testing with mouth, tongue, and fingers his body, he could do it all to the earlier mentioned naked boyfriend instead, or maybe something entirely different that would happen once his mind would stop being such a scramble of thoughts and suppressed urges. So far, one thought was more prominent than the others.

He should had never offered himself to Tony for a no restraints tickle session. It was harder than he expected and he had to fight with his instincts a lot.

Tony, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Having Steve down and tied was always great, but there was something even greater with Steve holding back and letting him be in charge. Tony really appreciated the credit he was given but didn't intend on making the situation easy.

"Hmm- mmhh," Steve breathed heavily through his nose when Tony's warm mouth slid lower, gently nipping the collarbones. It was nice, until fingers, previously resting on his ribs, curled into the thin skin and dug into the spaces between the bones. "HM HAHA!" 

"Oh, that was cute," Tony smiled, moving his head up to look at his boyfriend. "You hanging in there, baby?" he asked, happily noticing how pink from effort Steve's face became.

"Su-sure," Steve confirmed, eyes glazed. The air was becoming heavy and dense and Steve held the covers more firmly. If he ripped the material, Tony wouldn't stop bragging about breaking him for weeks. The hold on the covers became looser. 

"Mhhhhhm. You keep telling yourself that," Tony hummed, moving his hips suggestively, brushing their hips together. Steve gasped and bit his lip, feeling that Tony was as much turned on as he was. "And I will keep doing this."

Another violent twitch shook Steve's body when a warm tongue pressed to the middle of his torso, tip of the tongue going down the sternum, to playfully trace his right peck. When the tongue stopped below his already hard nipple and moved in a slow, smooth lick, Steve's eyes rolled back and his arms jumped when a startled laugh fell from his lips. This situation was becoming increasingly arousing and unfair.

"That's a good spot, right?" Tony asked, continuing to give long and lazy licks, listening to Steve's sweet laughter. "I know you love it."

Steve did, he honestly did. Just it would be so much easier to enjoy the situation if he didn't have to constantly keep himself disciplined. Temporarily, he lost control and pinned his right hand straight into Tony's round butt, just needing to hold to something that wasn't part of the bed.

Tony hissed in pain but there was some pleased undertone to it. Steve loved chest play, while Tony preferred butt play. Just another of the many proofs that showed that they were each other's halves. 

"Ah ah ah," Tony scolded, reaching for Steve's hand and prying it away from his ass and back to the bed, "no moving, no touching," there was some disappointed whine coming from the soldier and Tony smiled, "be grateful I agreed on talking," he said in a honeyed voice. Steve nodded, the short break letting him get his breath back.

"Can't neglect the other one, right?"

And the break was over, when moist lips brushed over Steve's left nipple, back and forth, and Steve didn't even try to keep the laughter trapped in his throat and laughed loudly, almost in a desperate way. 

"I am sure I could make you come like this," Tony teased, using his teeth to very gently bite on the nipple. Steve screamed, both pain and pleasure taking over his nerve endings. "But maybe, for now, I will move a bit lower," Tony hummed, kissing down soldier's ribs and stopping on the hard abs. He sprawled comfortably between Steve's legs and avoided the place that needed his touch the most, and swept fingers over his boyfriend's muscled stomach, watching Steve suck his belly in involuntarily. 

"T-Tony," Steve stuttered out between the laughter, as the soft brushing continued, melting his mind. "Hahahahaha…"

"What's the matter?" Tony asked, crossing his legs gently in the ankles for a more comfortable position. "My big strong man can't stand a little tickling?" what accompanied the question was a single finger making its way into Steve's belly button and wiggling and Steve reacted beautifully, his whole body jumping and belly sucking in once more as he laughed and laughed. 

"When you suck your belly in, I can't take out my finger."

"Lieehehehes."

"I would never," Tony insisted, pushing the tip of his finger a little deeper and there was another, almost electric-like feeling running up Steve's spine, more arousing than ticklish. Huh. He didn't expect his belly button to be an erogenous zone. 

"Tony, please!" Steve called, his mind spinning and with the last strength he had, he pushed his stomach out, allowing Tony to take his finger out. 

"I kinda didn't expect that," Tony said happily and Steve's head fell to the back in a tired move. It was so good, but it was time to end this foreplay. 

"AHH! AHAHA!" Steve almost curled completely forward, when Tony's wet tongue wiggled into his belly button and explored. "GA-HAHAA!"

"Wow," Tony said in awe after he plucked his tongue out, "I guess you have to be really worked up, normally you wouldn't react so much to this," Tony mused, tracing his nose playfully over the twitching abs. 

"Tony - please, please," Steve repeated frantically in a breaking voice, feeling that he was aching and a lot of heat culminated in one point on his body. Tony couldn't possibly torment him anymore. 

"Soon," Tony said in a low voice, trying to calm his impatient soldier down. "Let me do one more thing and after I am done, I will do what you want. Consider it as a reward for your good behavior."

Steve nodded briskly. Anything to move forward. Or downwards.

Close, but not close enough.

"OH - FAHAHAHACK!" Steve burst into laughter, soft lips and gentle teeth nibbling on his left hip, while fingers were dancing over his right one. His toes curled and there was a brief sound of material ripping, but luckily, Tony didn't notice, or just chose to ignore, and didn't stop. "TOHOHONY! Pleahehehese! No mohohohore!"

Tony just smiled into the warm skin. Frankly speaking, he never gave a specific time when he would be done. So he just kept brushing his fingers over the hip bone and softly digging his teeth into the other hip, enjoying the feeling of the heated skin and Steve's frantic laughter.


End file.
